Nueva vida
by Cammiel
Summary: Después de una dura prueba Sharpay se ve enfrentada a intensos cambios y decisiones. Capítulo 3: What I've been looking for.
1. Decisiones

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de High School Musical...En un inicio es un poco triste, pero ya veremos qué sorpresas nos tienen preparados nuestros personajes.

Espero que les guste...Y este fic va con dedicatoria especial a Andrea Sumeragi. Porque juntas hemos sacado un poquito a la luz lo que es Sharpay, sus posibles motivaciones y su futuro )

Les dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Decisiones.

Y ahora me encuentro acá, completamente sola…Y vacía.

Ryan se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre…Y me ha dejado en esta enorme casa, tan llena de recuerdos; todos solitarios, profundos.

Ya no estará y me duele ver que para él todo se truncó tan rápido; ver que siendo tan fuerte y joven todo terminó de manera trágica.

Hubo gente que dijo que no me dolía su muerte ¿Cómo se atreven? Jamás me conocieron, y después de esto jamás lo harán...

Amaba a Ryan.

Peleábamos, como todos los hermanos lo hacen; pero lo amaba, amaba su forma de sonreír y sentarse frente al piano; muchas veces parodiando a Kelsie o a algún compañero del club de arte.

Recuerdo la vez en que me preguntó qué pasaría si moría. Asumo que por mi expresión se dio cuenta de que yo moriría con él y justamente por eso, pocos días antes de morir me dijo lo que yo necesitaba oír, lo que él necesitaba entregar, lo que necesitaba legar…

"Hemos sido inseparables, hemos estado increíble. Pero ambos sabemos que esto acabará pronto y necesito decir que te amo…Que sé que jamás estuve a tu altura, en lo que inteligencia se refiere; que siento las veces en las que papá te gritaba y te rechazaba; y las siento porque yo también me odiaba a mí mismo cada vez que lo hacía. Te amo Shar, eres mi hermana…Ve y demuéstrales que tú puedes cumplir los sueños de ambos, demuéstrales que en la princesa de hielo…Ya no hay nada por derretir. Se tu misma y aclárales que Sharpay Evans, con su inteligencia, astucia y perseverancia JAMÁS se rinde…Hemos sido un equipo, nos hemos apoyado mutuamente, pero ahora debes hacerlo sola; pero sabes que de una u otra manera te estaré protegiendo"

Me puse a llorar, tal como lo hago ahora y me abrazó y lo supe…Él moriría; y más que nunca tuve la certeza de que haría que los sueños de Ryan se hicieran realidad, que de una u otra manera triunfaría…Pero antes de poner en marcha todo eso necesito algo.

Alejarme definitivamente de lo que me hace ser "La princesa de Hielo"… Ahora, a pocos días del funeral de Ryan; necesito alejarme…Del East High School.

* * *

Por ahora sólo eso, espero ue les haya gustado y dejen reviews xD 


	2. West High School

Hola a todos.

Vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo de "nueva vida" (título provisorio, ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor xD).

Dedicado con especial cariño a Andrea Sumeragi quien al mostrarme sus "fragmentos" de fics hizo que me dieran ganas de escribir uno xD y a JD de quien espero, se anime pronto.

En este capítulo, por razones obvias (la llegada de Sharpay al West High School) aparecerá un personaje nuevo, más adelante se le sumará aún más gente. En el caso de los nombres para alumnos del East High School, he tratado de ser lo más objetiva posible. Nombres y apellidos han sido sacados de la película. No así los alumnos nuevos del nuevo colegio, quienes mayormente tendrán nombres "mezclados", nombres y apellidos de mis series, cantantes, libros y autores favoritos.

Espero que les guste…

* * *

Capítulo 2: West High School.

Estaba predispuesto que la vuelta a clases en el East High School siempre era igual de caótica, los "aplicados" comentando lo que habían estudiado y leído durante el verano, los "deportistas" hablando sobre cuánto habían entrenado; los del Club de Arte dramático hablando sobre ensayos, obras estrenadas, maquillaje y camarines; y los que eran la gran mayoría hablando de todo un poco…Familias visitadas, lugares vacacionales y los nervios propios al saber que se enfrentaban a un nuevo año.

Sin embargo había algo anormal en el entorno, algunos "aplicados" y personas del club de arte dramático estaban con los "deportistas" y avanzaban con grandes sonrisas a través de los pasillos. Los chicos lanzaban el balón desde un extremo del grupo a otro poniendo a prueba los reflejos de sus amigos y las chicas reían y bromeaban al respecto, eran sólo un gran grupo. Pero los que más destacaban eran una muchacha morena y un chico rubio de ojos celestes.

Gabriella Montez y Troy Bolton. A su lado, Chad Danforth y Taylor McKessie y un poco más atrás Kelsi Nielson y Jason Cross.

Al entrar a la sala de la Sra. Darbus, los chicos del club de arte dramático, centrados en la conversación de Elizabeth Colman se voltearon al verlos entrar. La cara de Elizabeth, un tanto preocupada miró a Kelsi y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Hola Kelsi" – saludó dirigiéndose a la chica – "hola a todos" – dijo con una sonrisa amistosa. Los chicos sonrieron y se alejaron un poco para dejarlas conversar

"Hola ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones?" – contestó la compositora.

"Bien, pero la verdad estoy un poco preocupada" – frunció el entrecejo y Kelsi la miró como animándola a continuar – "Sharpay y Ryan no han aparecido"

"Deben estar atrasados, no te preocupes más de lo necesario. Sabes perfectamente que Sharpay en ocasiones llegaba atrasada a los ensayos porque Ryan se distrae en algo, o su carro tiene problemas"

"El punto es que desde que salimos de vacaciones no hemos sabido nada de ellos" – Kelsi la miró un tanto preocupada.

"Esperemos hasta que comience la clase, tal vez Darbus sabe algo". – contestó la compositora tratando de tranquilizarla, Elizabeth le hizo un gesto y se fue a sentar en el mismo momento en el que Darbus, con expresión cansada entraba a la sala de clases.

"Buenos días a todos" – todos los alumnos contestaron el saludo – "en sus respectivos escritorios están los programas de actividades para este año. Como siempre, las inscripciones para los musicales se harán en el tablón de anuncios o hablando directamente conmigo. Este año será aún más importante debido a la competencia intercolegial de música e interpretación dramática que se llevará a cabo en seis meses más, esperamos tener tantos postulantes como el año pasado. Las Inscripciones para el decatlón académico con Taylor McKessie o Gabriella Montez, y el club de ajedrez está a cargo de Martha Cox… Ahora pasaré la lista para ver su asistencia."

"Zeke Baylor" – Y así comenzó a comprobar la asistencia a clases de los alumnos, uno por uno mientras el resto de sus compañeros seguían conversando– "Matthew Curtis" – el alumno dijo presente – "Chadwick Danforth" – Chad hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo y levantó su mano. Todos miraron extrañados a la profesora Darbus, quién se masajeó las sienes, sin embargo a través de la lista hubo un momento en el que se produjo el silencio - Neville Garza – todos, pero sobre todo el mismo Neville se percataron del error.

"Profesora Darbus, debe haber algún error. En la lista, después de Chad venían Ryan y Sharpay, luego yo" – el chico la miró con expresión dubitativa.

"No hay ningún error, Sharpay y Ryan Evans ya no asistirán a este colegio. Sharpay se retiró hace dos semanas" – todos estaban muy sorprendidos, George Wood susurró algo parecido a "no soportó la humillación por el musical de invierno", y sin embargo Gabriella exteriorizó la duda de todos.

"¿Y Ryan? Porque dice que Sharpay se retiró, pero su hermano no".

"Bueno, por lo que dijo su padre… No vendría más por problemas de salud" – dijo Darbus con mirada triste. En ese instante una de las chicas del grupo decatlón levantó lentamente su mano, Darbus la miró y asintió dándole autorización para hablar.

"Mi madre es enfermera en el Hospital General de Alburquerque" – este comentario hizo que todos pusieran atención a la chica – "Y hace dos meses me comentó que un alumno del colegio estaba ingresado con diagnóstico poco favorable" – varios se mostraron sorprendidos, y la chica continuó – "dicho alumno tenía nuestra edad"

"¿Tenía?" – preguntó Taylor, involucrándose por primera vez en la conversación.

"murió hace un mes" – todos quedaron petrificados, pero fueron las preguntas de Troy las que quedaron presentes para todos.

"Si Ryan estuviera muerto…¿Dónde estará Sharpay?"

* * *

Cada uno de los alumnos del West High School no podía dejar de estar sorprendido. En la entrada y exactamente al lado de los estacionamientos para profesores había un flamante automóvil deportivo, color… Rosado. Dentro del mismo vehículo se apreciaba una chica de cabellera rubia, con las manos firmemente apretadas en el volante.

Decir que todos, incluso aquellos "renegados", famosos por conversar poco y no integrarse a la vida estudiantil; estaban atentos de la chica era decir poco, a todos les intrigaba ¿Quién era¿Por qué estaba allí?.

Al bajarse del auto no pudo evitar pensar que todo, incluso ella misma era diferente. Ryan ya no estaba en el asiento del copiloto jugando con su gameboy, ni cambiando las estaciones de radio como un niño. A su lado había un bolso, algunos libros y su agenda, que a estas alturas estaba repleta de fotos en las que ella y su hermano saludaban a la cámara.

Se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada del colegio, algunas la miraron con cara burlona a raíz de su auto, sin embargo la mayoría de los chicos no podía ocultar su admiración. Después de todo Sharpay y su rubia cabellera siempre habían llamado la atención.

"Miren a quién tenemos aquí… ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que tu descapotable es un poco llamativo?" – Sharpay se volteó inmediatamente al reconocer la grave voz.

"Ya hablé con papá, lo cambiaré por uno negro" – dijo ella bajando la mirada, y de repente unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

"Lo siento Shar" – sintió cómo el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba – "no logré llegar a tiempo desde Europa".

"Lo sé y agradecería que no me llamaras Shar" – El chico comprendió… Le dolía que alguien la llamara como lo hacía Ryan.

"Sharpay es demasiado largo" – dijo él alzando un poco su rostro para verla mejor, siendo observados por todo el pasillo.

"Siempre te gustó mi segundo nombre" – él sonrió y ella le miró – "Te extrañé Mike" – sus ojos se empañaron un poco y sin embargo se mantuvo sin llorar.

"Y yo a ti, pequeña Ashley" – le hizo una pequeña caricia y lentamente la guió hacia una puerta al final de un pasillo, y apuntando a una sala con la puerta abierta le dijo – "Bienvenida al West High School, prima"

* * *

Bueno, podría apostar que no esperaban a un "primo" de Sharpay. Y ahora queda ver qué está dispuesto a hacer este nuevo personaje para proteger a la pequeña Evans.

En lo que se refiere a actualización. No actualizaré hasta que tenga a lo menos diez reviews por capítulo (por todas las "vistas" que ha tenido este fic eso debería cumplirse con creces xD) todo ello, siempre y cuando tenga el capítulo que sigue escrito de manera decente.

Por ahora sólo eso.

Cammiel.


	3. What I've been looking for

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, dejo el tercer capítulo sin mucho que decir la verdad... **

**Capítulo 3.- What I've been looking for.**

"Buenos días a todos" – dijo el profesor entrando al aula, todos estaban sentados y Sharpay y Mike se ubicaron en los últimos puestos – "veo caras nuevas" – anunció mirando a la chica – "espero que este año se unan al club de ajedrez, para seguir ganando" – dijo mirando a un chico y dirigiéndole una sonrisa – "a los talleres deportivos, para sumar medallas…Sobre todo a basketball, necesitamos repuntar después de lo del año anterior" – Sharpay se removió intranquila en su asiento, el equipo del West-High había perdido contra los Wildcats – "Y por último, esperamos nuevos integrantes en los talleres artísticos para que logremos hacer un bonito número musical, con la ayuda de los chicos de manualidades que siempre se lucen con la escenografía y los chicos de música y arte escénico para desarrollar las obras. Recuerden que las inscripciones están abiertas y pueden hacerlas con Michael Seaton" – dijo apuntando a Mike, mientras Sharpay se giraba a mirarlo sorprendida – "Espero, que como otros años tengamos una buena acogida al llamado y, por supuesto, un gran número que nos represente como colegio. Recuerden que también está el concurso de composición y canto ínter-escolar y el premio es una sorpresa. Ahora, por favor, vayan a sus respectivas aulas y procuren empezar con pie derecho el año y no involucrarse en problemas" – expresó mirando a un chico de color que instaló una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"No he elegido electivos" – dijo Sharpay al salir del aula y viendo una pequeña lista, mientras Mike caminaba a su lado.

"No será necesario, te he inscrito en música y arte escénico-expresión corporal" dijo el chico avanzando poco a poco hasta un aula blanca con las puertas y ventanas abiertas, al entrar Sharpay vio a un profesor sentado en el piso; antes de entrar completamente le susurró a Mike.

"¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado! Para tu información debería tener voz y voto en lo que respecta a mi tiempo libre" dijo refunfuñando.

"Sharpay…" - comenzó Mike con lo que parecía "paciencia de santo" – "los otros electivos eran: álgebra avanzada, manualidades y atletismo…Créeme, elegí pensando en tus preferencias" – la chica frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

"¿qué hacen ahí?" – Interrumpió el profesor – "entren" – dijo apuntando al aula, Sharpay y Mike entraron y el profesor les señaló el piso invitándoles a sentarse. Sharpay miró extrañada a Mike y él sonriendo le dijo: "Así se hacen las cosas aquí, querida" – La chica resopló y se acomodó aún más en el piso mientras él reía. Poco a poco fueron entrando más chicos y chicas al lugar, todos sentándose creando un círculo y hablando animadamente entre ellos. De repente Sharpay sintió que alguien enterraba suavemente un dedo en su hombro se volteó y vio frente a ella a una chica de caballera pelirroja, ojos verdes y una suave sonrisa.

"¿Eres Sharpay Evans, no? – dijo tendiendo una mano que la aludida recibió saludando de manera insegura.

"si, lo soy…" - dándose cuenta de que había sonado un tanto brusca, agregó "mucho gusto, Y tú ¿eres…?" - dijo animándola a continuar.

"Chloe Addams, Mike me ha hablado mucho de ti". Sin embargo alguien las interrumpió, una chica con rasgos asiáticos se sentó de manera poco delicada junto a la pelirroja y comenzó a hablar.

"Me tiene harta¿qué se cree, el dueño del mundo?… Le odio, por ser engreído, mala persona, un hijo de…"

"¡Merry!" – le llamó la atención Chloe – "¿puedes controlarte? No es necesario que todos nos enteremos de sus problemas"

"Farell me enferma"- dijo la chica enfadada y cruzándose de brazos. Notando lo tenso de la situación Sharpay estiró su mano y dijo…

"Hola, soy Sharpay…Mucho gusto" – la chica a la que llamaban Merry se sorprendió al mirarla y contestó su saludo.

"ehh… Yo soy Meredith, siento el escándalo" dijo la chica sonrojándose, Sharpay le sonrió amablemente. Dar el primer paso para conocer más gente y ser amable con ellos era un gran avance, tras ella Mike sólo pudo dedicar una gran sonrisa a las dos recién llegadas, era el inicio de algo nuevo.

* * *

"He dicho no" – dijo un chico mientras avanzaba raudamente por los pasillos del East High School.

"Troy, por favor. Considerando el concurso tenemos más probabilidades de ganar contigo en el escenario"-dijo Chad.

"No se trata de ganar, se trata de sentirme cómodo…No me apetece cantar; tengo otras cosas en la cabeza. Debo estudiar y preocuparme de los Wildcats; el año pasado Cullen se cambió de colegio y Veek salió de la secundaria; necesitamos reemplazos y decidí ayudar a mi padre en ello".

"Anímate a lo del concurso, Kelsi ha estado componiendo canciones para ti y Gabriella". – Exclamó Jason, Troy lo miró y luego dirigió su mirada a Chad.

"¿Desde cuándo les preocupa tanto el club de arte dramático? Hace un año atrás ni siquiera querían que cantara" – dijo Troy avanzando, Chad iba a decir algo, pero su voz quedó atascada en alguna parte de su aparato fonador y Jason bajó la cabeza – "Por último…" – agregó – "Gabriella y yo NO somos un ítem, ella tiene cosas por hacer y yo también; si ella decide cantar puede hacerlo, pero yo no lo haré, no por ahora" – siguió caminando dejando estupefactos a sus amigos, levantó su rostro un poco pensando "es hora de hacer lo que quiero, no lo que se espera de mi"…Y siguió su camino.

* * *

"Bueno, después de haber hecho las presentaciones creo que es hora de ver si realmente podemos cantar…Señor Seaton, de el ejemplo" – El chico sonrío y se paró en medio del círculo, y comenzó a cantar. Sharpay se sorprendió ella sabía que él cantaba y lo hacía bien, pero todo parecía indicar que sus clases particulares estaban dando frutos. Al terminar todos aplaudieron, y luego el profesor se dirigió a Sharpay – "Es la siguiente" – Ella avanzó insegura hasta el centro y por su mente pasó una melodía a medio olvidar. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al escucharla.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see…You were always there beside me" – Mike reconoció la canción, sin embargo la melodía era lenta y comprendió que era la versión original, Sharpay le miró y su voz se atascó – "No puedo" – dijo mirando al profesor, él asintió, la miró de forma comprensiva y se dirigió a Meredith quien avanzó hacia el centro. Sharpay, sabiendo que todos la miraban sólo atinó a bajar la mirada y sentarse junto a Mike, quien no ayudaba mucho mirándola atentamente.

Al salir de la sala, Sharpay se adelantó tratando de escabullirse de Mike, sin embargo no contaba con un pequeño imprevisto.

"perdón, no te vi" dijo el chico que había chocado con ella recogiendo los libros, la miró a la cara y lo único que Sharpay atinó a decir fue…

"¿¡Tú!?" Y sólo su cara denotó cuánto le sorprendió encontrarlo allí.

* * *

**Bien, como ven Sharpay se ha encontrado con alguien más ¿Quién será el chico misterioso¿Qué papel jugó en la vida de Sharpay¿jugará un rol importante en esta "nueva vida"?...**

**Esperen hasta el próximo capítulo xD. Sin embargo les dejo un adelanto:**

**"Había un chico...Un tanto diferente a los demás, siempre creí que había algo en común entre nosotros, ambos buscábamos sobresalir, aunque a nuestra manera"  
"Te enamoraste" Lo dijo como una afirmación, no como pregunta y ella sólo atinó a sonreír.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
